


Sun and Moon

by Wanna_be_goodr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Contrast, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanna_be_goodr/pseuds/Wanna_be_goodr
Summary: This is another piece of ineffable abstract nonsense I made, typed on my notes app and felt good about myself for 30 seconds about, so now you have it. Enjoy! If its rubbish don't lie to me, but maybe don't be cruel? If you actually read it I hope you like it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Kudos: 9





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post on ao3 and I got a nice comment on my first so I'm posting again - I used to love creative writing at school and now I don't get to do it anymore and I don't have a hobby so maybe this will be it? Who knows... enjoy? Maybe? Thanks

Everyone thinks Aziraphale is the sun and Crowley is the moon. The light and the dark, in that order. 

They're wrong; Crowley is fire. He is flames, burning anger and confusion and pain, heat so hot it almost feels cold, withdrawn, distant. The sun hurts your eyes to look at, the brightness damaging your sight so there'll be nothing left of vision, of clarity. The eternal brightness and strength of the sunlight is everything the dark, oppresive crowds of Hell aren't. Crowley doesn't need the night to feel the darkness of the world, of the universe, of his very existance.

Everyone thinks Aziraphale is the sun and Crowley is the moon, the light and the dark, in that order. 

They're wrong; Aziraphale is dusk and dawn, the calm before the storm, before the onslaught of day. Aziraphale is pearly, ethereal, soft. He is delicate. He loves the night sky, so beautifully scattered with the twinkles of Aziraphale's favourite things in the universe (but don't tell books or sushi): the stars. The stars, a reminder of a better era of Heaven. The moonlight is far easier to read by, it's less offensive, less intense than the sunlight. The darkness and richness of night is everything the impersonal, clinical emptiness of Heaven isn't. Aziraphale doesn't need the day to spread the light of love.


End file.
